


Deadlight

by Knightqueen



Category: Little Mermaid (1989), Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Gen, Ratings: PG, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightqueen/pseuds/Knightqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, drabble. Eric is never rescued from Vanessa/Ursula and becomes her prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadlight

**Title:**  Deadlight

 **Summary:**  AU, drabble. Eric is never rescued from Vanessa/Ursula and becomes her prince.

 **Disclaimer:**   _The Little Mermaid_  is (as told by Walt Disney) and all things related are property of Walt Disney and Hans Christian Andersen. I own but nothing but the idea here.

* * *

If there was an inkling of Eric that could shake free from her pull, he couldn't reach the surface of his mind. The moment he laid eyes on the wandering voice of the sea his agency was lost him, clouded by a fog that entrapped him in the echo of her voice. There was no subconscious hiding his true self from the twisted magic that wormed its way into his heart and mind, he was at her mercy.

When he spoke the words were not his own but what she desired, her agency. When she had no need of him he would retreat to his room and sleep. He would dream of nothing, think of nothing but the voice singing to him in her absence. Together only day and a wedding of no forethought and passion were thrown together, he waited like a statue at his window dressed in regalia until his princess arrived.

She lead him from the room like a mannequin, her arm curled around his, he heeded her silent command without hesitation. The perfect puppet, Eric would marry Vanessa and be none the wiser as the world and the fanciful drams of one girl would plummet into darkness, forever tangled in a web he could never escape.

Royalty and family would beg him to see reason, to pull himself away from the path the lady Vanessa was leading him down; he couldn't. He would continue to wait in his castle, a lowly polyp plant in a bowl his sole companion, begging to be recognized as the one.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
